The present invention relates to an entity's or business's appearance via different channels or points of contact with customers or others, and more particularly to a method and system to apply different treatments to different channels or points of contact or channels for testing the treatments or for other purposes.
The manner in which an entity, such as a business, organization or the like, presents itself to customers, potential customers, members, potential members and the public can be very important. Such entities may have multiple different points of contact or channels of communication with customers, members and the public. Many of the channels or points of contact may be electronic or involve electronic media, such as the Internet, e-mail, on-hold telephone messages, outbound telemarketing, electronic kiosks, vending machines, automatic teller machines ATMs and the like. Other channels or points of contact may include direct mail, statement inserts and other channels of contact or communication. Treatments, such as look and feel, audio, visual or combination audio-visual effects that a customer, member or public experiences via each of the different channels can influence an individual's impressions of an entity and may influence an individual in making decisions, such as buying a product, joining an organization, doing business with an entity or the like.
A lack of coordination or incongruities between treatments among different channels may send inconsistent messages or different inferences may be drawn that can lead to confusion and misunderstanding. Additionally, different treatments may affect some individuals differently from others and it may be important to characterize individuals in different groups or segments for application of different treatments. Understanding an impact of different treatments via different media may be critical before applying universally or to a significant number of customers.